Snow Wraith
Main Page= |Release Date = June 26th, 2015 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = *Skrill (possibly formerly); *Original Animation with Skrill (as for April 7th, 2016); |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 9.2 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 5 *Acceleration: 6.5 |Combat = (Lvl.50) *ATK: 375 *FPR: 470 *MOVE: 4 *CRIT: 75 *HPR: 250 *DEF: 150 *Health: 1600 |Battle = *Firepower: 9.4 *Shot Limit: 10 *Base Damage: 25 (Titan: 28) *Max Health: ? (Lvl. 50 Titan: 456) |Skills = *Camouflage *Ice |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Snow Wraith is a Strike Class dragon released on June 26th, 2015. They can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. On April 7th, 2016, the Snow Wraith recieved a new model and animations. On December 9th, 2016, the Snow Wraith received a Titan Stage. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"This 30-foot-long, bipedal dragon has thermal vision that allows it to track prey even during the most blustery blizzard, which it uses for cover. Being a Strike Class, it’s a speedy, snarling white worm. Snow Wraiths have no known vulnerabilities, making them a supremely formidable force to be reckoned with during battle. It lives in sub-zero climates and have adapted to these desolate conditions in surprising ways, such as their all-white coloration that allows for natural camouflage in snowy conditions and an ability to grip onto ice using claws on their wings and tails. Snow Wraiths’ teeth is also the sole tool that can unlock the Dragon Eye. :"The erratic Snow Wraith is known for its vicious and predatory nature and dangerous and reclusive temperament. Like all Strike Class dragons, it is highly intelligent." :For more information on the Snow Wraith, visit here. In Quests Battle for the Edge Quest: The Hunter in the Blizzard The player, with the help of Heather, will find a wounded Snow Wraith on Glacier Island, its natural environment. While the details aren't clear, it seems the dragon has been wounded by a pack of Speed Stingers, probably as a result of a conflict between predators over the control of the territory. The dragon is then healed by a Prickleboggle, meaning that the healing powers of that dragon are known and appreciated by several species of dragons. It is also mentioned that the Snow Wraith blends with the environment (camouflage) thanks to its skin color, and it uses it to sneak up on prey and hide from predators. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood SnowWraithStoreEgg.jpg snoww bfr egg.png|Snow Wraith before hatching snoww oricolors.png|Snow Wraith Default Colors snoww aft egg.png|Snow Wraith Hatchling bby snoww stand.gif|Baby Snow Wraith Standing (animated) bby snoww idle.gif|Baby Snow Wraith Idle (animated) bby snoww sit.png|Baby Snow Wraith Sitting bby snoww sit idle.gif|Baby Snow Wraith Sitting Idle (animated) bby snoww sleep 1.png|Baby Snow Wraith Sleeping (profile) bby snoww sleep 2.png|Baby Snow Wraith Sleeping (top view) bby snoww fly.png|Baby Snow Wraith Flying snoww stand.png|Snow Wraith Standing snoww idle.png|Snow Wraith Idle snoww sit.png|Snow Wraith Sitting snoww sleep 1.png|Snow Wraith Sleeping (profile) snoww sleep 2.png|Snow Wraith Sleeping (upper view) snoww swim.png|Snow Wraith Swimming snoww fire 1.png|Snow Wraith's fire SnowW_fire.png|Snow Wraith firing snoww fire 2.png|Close-up of Snow Wraith's fire snoww hover.png|Snow Wraith Hovering snoww fly.png|Snow Wraith Flying snoww glide.png|Snow Wraith Gliding snoww brake.png|Snow Wraith Braking Titan Stage TSnowW Stand.png|Titan Snow Wraith Standing TSnowW Idle.png|Titan Snow Wraith Idle TSnowW Sit.png|Titan Snow Wraith Sitting TSnowW Sleep.png|Titan Snow Wraith Sleeping (profile) TSnowW Sleep top.png|Titan Snow Wraith Sleeping (upper view) tsnoww swim.png|Titan Snow Wraith Swimming TSnowW Fire.png|Titan Snow Wraith's fire TSnowW_fire.png|Titan Snow Wraith firing tsnoww wingspan.png|Titan Snow Wraith's wingspan TSnowW Hover.png|Titan Snow Wraith Hovering TSnowW Fly.png|Titan Snow Wraith Flying TSnowW Glide.png|Titan Snow Wraith Gliding TSnowW Break.png|Titan Snow Wraith Braking TSnowvsNormal.png|Comparison between Titan and non-Titan Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Colors SnowW rcolor (side).png|Snow Wraith racing colors (profile) SnowW rcolor (top).png|Snow Wraith racing colors (upper view) SnowW rcolor head.png|Snow Wraith racing colors head patterns TSnowW rcolor (side).png|Titan Snow Wraith racing colors (profile) TSnowW rcolor (top).png|Titan Snow Wraith racing colors (upper view) TSnowW rcolor head.png|Titan Snow Wraith racing colors head patterns Ugly Sweater Skin Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Titan Staged Dragons Category:Strike Class Category:Skill: Camouflage Category:Combat Dragon Category:Skill: Ice Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons